An Agate Among Animals
by SaoirseParisa
Summary: A series of drabbles about Oak Tree Town's local ranger, Agate, with themes for every chapter, from the origin of her name, her interactions with others, to why she loves animals so much. (50 out of 50 complete)
1. Jewel

**1\. Jewel**

* * *

She never understood why she was named Agate. Until after she was ten, at least. When she saw her parents sitting on the sofa, she felt she needed to ask the question.

"Mom? Why did you and Dad name me Agate?" There, she finally asked. "Nobody else is named after jewels."

Her mother explained. Agates had many colors. Pink, green, orange, brown, white, blue...Many varieties. No jewel had such vivacity, variety, strength, and personality like the agate did. Plus, Agate was a lively baby when she was born.

Agate would be like no other.

She would be their jewel.

* * *

 **A/N: So...yeah. I got bored, and I lost motivation to work on my Pokemon fic, so I thought I'd try my hand at a series of 100 word drabbles to try and keep my brain going. Hopefully doing this will shake off the writer's block. This set of drabbles is gonna focus on my favorite Story of Seasons bachelorette, Agate. And seriously, she needs more fics, because she's just so cute and sweet and awesome, like Lillie, Raeger, and Kamil! So...I hope you guys enjoy it! Expect more drabbles later on!...if I'm motivated and not addicted to playing more Story of Seasons, that is.**


	2. Human

**2\. Human**

* * *

Agate was an oddity among the other kids, namely the other girls.

Rather than play with dolls, wear dresses and makeup, or even gush about boys, she would spend most of her time with animals, climb trees, and get down and dirty.

That was fine with her. She didn't mind. Others didn't mind, either.

But others...not so much.

One day, when Agate was nine, one of the girls in her third grade class said this to her:

"You're so weird! It's like you're not human! Why can't you be like everyone else?!"

She had no answer. But God, did it hurt.


	3. Tears

**3\. Tears**

* * *

That girl had no right to say that.

Agate was definitely human. Everyone knew it. She knew it. Still, the tears surfaced, and the words cut through her heart like a knife, twisting it so the blood could come pouring out.

How could people, especially children, be capable of being so mean?

At least her parents were nice.

"Children can be mean. Usually they say stuff like that to make themselves feel good."

"Don't listen to them, Agate. People can be mean and stupid. We have to be smarter and stronger than that."

Smarter and stronger. She liked that.


	4. Friends

**4\. Friends**

* * *

It wasn't all bad. Agate had, for the most part, always been the friendly, adventurous, and cheerful type, so it wasn't like nobody liked her. She had made a few friends in her childhood.

Some were okay. Some she considered her best friends forever. BFFS, as girls her age usually called them. Some friends...didn't act like friends.

Even little girls could be cruel. Making outcasts carry their books. Putting tacks in their shoes. Making lists about how ugly some girls were and what they hated about them.

Agate had found such a horrible list in the bathroom once. She cried.


	5. Animals

**5\. Animals**

* * *

Agate was, as her parents would say, a jewel among animals. In her younger days, she didn't understand what that meant, but she knew she was different. Over time, she understood. She was an odd girl, and there were people who didn't know how to understand or deal with her. Animals did.

Animals never looked at her the way most people did. Animals didn't judge. Animals never lied, nagged, or yelled.

Animals were...different. That was good.

It only made sense for Agate to mainly prefer the company of animals. She'd give them food, and they'd love her forever. It was so easy to befriend animals.


	6. Gesture

**6\. Gesture**

* * *

When Agate was ten, she found a squirrel with its tail caught in a wired fence.

"Oh no! I'll help you!" She kneeled down and pulled the wires off the squirrel's tail. "There you go! You're free!" Happy to be freed, the squirrel found a random Moondrop Flower right next to it. Using its tiny paws, the furry friend yanked it out of the ground and held it out.

"Is...that for me?" Agate asked out loud, pointing to herself.

The squirrel happily nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you! That's so sweet!" Flashing a smile, she gratefully accepted the flower.


	7. Bird

**7\. Bird**

* * *

On one sunny day, while she was out for a walk, Agate found a bird lying on the sidewalk. Its leg was bent in an unnatural angle, with blood seeping out.

"Poor thing!" Agate was careful to wrap the bird's wound with a handkerchief the best she could. She also took care to place it in one of her shoes.

She ran home, showing it to her parents. But neither parent had experience with tending to birds.

"Let's see how the bird does tomorrow," Agate's father had said.

But that did nothing to ease the bird's pain. Or Agate's confusion and disappointment.


	8. Death

**8\. Death**

* * *

It came unexpectedly, like a thunder strike in a clear sky.

The bird Agate tried to help was dead. The avine was lifeless in a cardboard box that she put it in the night before. Blood painted the box.

Her first reaction was to check the wound. It wasn't sealed properly.

Then check for a pulse. Even a faint one meant life.

None.

This was Agate's first experience with death. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't save the bird. Tears of regret burned her eyes.

She cried even as she buried the bird, lamenting the loss of an innocent life.


	9. Grapes

**9\. Grapes**

* * *

As much as she didn't like to admit it, Agate was a picky eater. She was better about it now, and could eat things she used to dislike, such as turnip salad. But if there was one food that she didn't like too much, it was grapes.

Grapes themselves were fine. Harvesting them was another. When helping her uncle out on his grape farm, she had to peel the skin back.

Ugh! Peeling that sticky skin one by one was too much. The watery substance they produced made her fingers feel like they were trapped in some kind of goo.

Not a big fan of grapes, she was.


	10. Florist

**10\. Florist**

* * *

Kamil was the new florist's name.

"You're...the safari ranger, right?" He had asked one day, his voice soft and gentle, but somewhat reserved. "Veronica told me about you."

"Yep!" Agate flashed a sweet smile, like always. "The name's Agate! Nice to meet you!"

She had extended her hand out. Kamil's hand coiled around hers, but his shaking felt limp. He was a dashing young man, with straw colored hair, and green eyes like the grass they stood upon.

"You're a florist, right? Where are you from?"

"Bluebell," He answered. "I wanted a change of scenery, and find new flowers."


	11. Trade

**11\. Trade**

* * *

It had honestly never occurred to Agate that Oak Tree Town suddenly became a famous, bustling...trading town. Vendors from different countries came to the Trade Depot almost every day now.

Silk, Cabin, Sakura, Rose, Wheat, Ice, Tropical...Oak Tree Town boomed with business. People from nearby towns visited daily. Vendors brought animals. They even went to the safari to look at the animals when Agate would hold safari tours.

Agate could only smile. More people to talk to! More new friends! Things could only get livelier from here on out, and for a girl like her, that was perfectly okay.


	12. Merriweather

**12\. Merriweather**

* * *

The first thing Agate would do when she woke up every morning was turn on the TV.

"What's the weather gonna be like today or tomorrow?" Agate would ask before she pressed the on button on her remote.

As the TV would flicker on, the weather girl Lillie would appear on screen, detailing the weather for today and tomorrow.

"Today will be sunny all day! For tomorrow...You better bring out your umbrellas and raincoats, because it's going to rain on and off!"

Agate frowned. Perhaps now would be a better time to buy animal feed instead of tomorrow.


	13. Nurse

**13\. Nurse**

* * *

"Again?" Angela wrapped fresh gauze around Agate's arm. Exhaling an exasperated sigh, she scolded, "This is the third time this week you've fallen out of a tree."

When the gauze was tightened, Agate protested. "I was only putting a baby bird back in it's nest! I wasn't going to just leave it there!"

"That's great, but you need to be careful."

The words came off as hollow, as treating Agate's many wounds wasn't an uncommon occurrence. When Agate left, Angela was already counting down to when the ranger would get herself hurt and come back to the clinic yet again.


	14. Noodles

**14\. Noodles**

* * *

Cold noodles. For Agate, that was heaven on Earth.

"One order of cold noodles, please!" Agate would leap into Raeger's restaurant, flashing a smile, announcing her preference like it was nothing.

Raeger smiled back. "Coming right up," He would occupy himself in the kitchen before bringing the plate out. "Here you are, Agate."

"Thanks!" As soon as Agate would eat those chilly noodles, her mind drifted off to a merry dreamland. They tasted so much like the cold noodles her father would make. "I swear, I can live off these if I wanted to!"

"I can imagine that," Raeger mused.


	15. Monkey

**15\. Monkey**

* * *

As far as Agate knew, she had nothing but animals in her life. Aside from the farmers' livestock, Fritz was like a young dog. Elise was more like a cat, finicky, spoiled, and pampered, only doing what she wanted to do.

Lillie was like a rabbit, soft and kind. Angela, obviously a mother bird. Giorgio like a beautiful horse, Kamil like a deer, timid but graceful. Raeger reminded her of a friendly sheep, Mistel secretly scheming like a weasel-

"Agate," Kamil said. "You remind me of a monkey. You're always on the move, going places and getting what you want."


	16. Hometown

**16\. Hometown**

* * *

"What's Bluebell like?" Agate asked Kamil one morning.

Kamil shrugged indifferently. "My hometown? There's not much to tell. It's kind of like this, but they take pride in raising livestock."

Getting a conversation out of Kamil wasn't easy. A timid boy he was, somewhat. Still, Agate's curious, prodding, amber eyes begged for more.

Unable to ignore her gaze, he continued. "I had some nice friends there. But Bluebell was feuding with another town. I moved because things got out of hand."

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that."

For a moment, he flashed a brief smile. "I'd love to take you there one day."


	17. Fishing

**17\. Fishing**

* * *

Fishing was always a pleasant hobby that Agate partook in. Sitting by the river, waiting for fish to snare onto the line, reeling them right in, basking in the sunshine all day. Other people didn't find it fun, but she did.

Still, she never kept the fish she caught. Every time she reeled in a fish, she always put it back in the river, making sure to unhook the hooks from their lips before doing so. Fish were living creatures, too.

Of course, they were still part of the food chain. There was no denying that, for sure. Agate wasn't naive.


	18. Gross

**18\. Gross**

* * *

"Ewww!" Agate shrieked one day, shying away from the Tom Yum Goong that Raeger had prepared for Kamil. Both the florist and Agate sat at the same table. Kamil's eyes went wide, mostly out of surprise. He had never heard her shriek before. "You like that stuff?!"

"Uhh...yes?" Kamil stammered.

An awkward silence fell between them before Agate calmed down. "Sorry. I'm not a big fan of...that."

Thankfully, Kamil didn't look too bothered. "It's alright. Everyone has their tastes. This is my favorite," The florist took the first bite, savoring the taste. Agate settled on her favorite, as usual.


	19. Polaris

**19\. Polaris**

* * *

Polar bears were always a sight for sore eyes as far as Agate was concerned. They were like bears, but their fur was white as snow, and they lived in a world of water and ice. Even as a child, she couldn't imagine anything more majestic.

Oak Tree Town's new relations with Ice Country proved to be a blessing. As soon as the iceberg was put into the Safari, what did Agate find soon after? A real polar bear!

"Hi, Mr. Polar Bear!" Agate waved at it cheerfully.

Instead of returning her greeting, the white bear just sat on the ice, staring off into space.


	20. Maggot

**20\. Maggot**

* * *

"Agate Maggot! Agate Maggot!"

It was one of many insults kids had thrown at Agate in elementary school. Agate rhymed with maggot. That, and another word she didn't dare repeat. A day in her ten-year-old life never went by when she didn't hear it.

"I'm not a bug. I'm not a bug," Agate repeated this to herself as though it were a mantra. It didn't stop the kids from calling her those names, though. Nothing did. That was what hurt even worse.

Sometimes, she felt like she just couldn't win, no matter how hard she tried. Reality could really suck sometimes.


	21. Outside

**21\. Outside**

* * *

The minute Agate took her first steps into the outside world, she didn't look back. Sunshine warming her skin. The soft green grass tickling her toes. The river's frigid, cold waters hydrating her skin. Flowers in a rainbow of colors sprouting up from the ground, greeting her with their lively petals.

Agate had nothing against staying inside sometimes. Even she wanted to sit back and relax when she wanted to. But if she could have her way, she'd live in the trees, right alongside nature. Watching the river amble along, and her animal friends frolicking about.

For Agate, this was paradise.


	22. Cloud

**22\. Cloud**

* * *

Being a lover of the outdoors since she was a kid, one of Agate's favorite things to do was watch the puffy white clouds go by. There was a lot of fun to be had in watching clouds and imagining what they were shaped like. Of course, she always thought of animals when doing so.

There were times when she'd see a dog, a bird, a bear, a skunk, etc. One time, she even saw a cloud shaped like a giraffe. Even as she grew up, Agate still liked to lay on the grass and watch the clouds.

At that moment, she saw a cow shaped cloud pass by.


	23. Protest

**23\. Protest**

* * *

"Agate!" Elise bellowed from the other side of the crop field she had leased. Chewed up leaves and half eaten crops lay scattered about. Needless to say, Elise was red with rage. "Your animals keep eating my crops!"

Agate observed the damage as a squirrel scuttled up her back, sitting on her shoulder. "That's because your crops are really tasty," She told her honestly. "To them, at least."

Unfortunately, that answer wasn't enough to alleviate the blonde woman's anger. "Ugh! Just keep them away! Goodness, disgusting little pests!"

"They're not pests!" Agate argued. Even if Elise was right in that the animals did something wrong, she didn't have to call them names.


	24. Tomboy

**24\. Tomboy**

* * *

Elise had forgiven the animals for their transgression, but Agate was often on the receiving end of Elise's thinly veiled insults.

"You know, Agate, you'd be a lot more popular with the men if you were less of a tomboy. If you were a proper lady like me, you could land a husband easily."

If there was one thing Agate hated, it was being told how to live her life. She glared at Elise before saying, "I'm proud of who I am, and I don't need you telling me how I should live my life and who I should and shouldn't be. Got it?"

Nothing else was said after that.


	25. Favorite

**25\. Favorite**

* * *

"Hey, Kamil? What's your favorite flower?"

Agate asked what seemed to be a simple question. But to the timid florist, it was like trying to decide which brand of chocolate he should eat.

"I like all flowers," He answered simply.

"But which one's your number one favorite?" Agate inquired.

The purple hat on Kamil's head covered his eyes as he looked away. "I don't like to rank them that way. All flowers are beautiful."

Good point.

"Do you have a number one favorite animal?"

Agate tensed up. Now that was a tough question indeed. Now she knew how Kamil felt.


	26. Safari

**26\. Safari**

* * *

Working at the safari was actually a very easy, pleasant job for Agate. The animals didn't cause any trouble and mostly went about their own business. Any conflict between animals was usually resolved, and very rarely did Agate feel she needed to get involved.

Animals had their own conflicts, too. Who was she to interfere?

Plus, she could sit around and bask in the sunshine. By the time the day would end, her face would be stained pink from being outdoors all day, even a little sunburned. No biggie.

The only downside was cleaning up animal excrement. Not fun.


	27. Angora

**27\. Angora**

* * *

Agate was at her cottage feeding her birds when Lillie, the weather girl and her friend, came to visit.

"Agate! Come look at my new pet rabbit!" Lillie exclaimed, her blue eyes glimmering.

Her curiosity piqued, Agate's jaw dropped at the fluffy pink bundle resting in Lillie's arms. An Angora rabbit! Soft, cotton candy pink fur, round eyes, a tiny button nose, long floppy ears, and little round paws. The epitome of cuteness, and a ball of adorable.

"Awwww! It's adorable!" Agate couldn't resist reaching out to pet the fluff ball.

"Her name's Usalia!"

Usalia basked in Agate's affection, allowing the new girl to stroke her fluffy fur.


	28. Plushie

**28\. Plushie**

* * *

Agate never cared for dolls. Little plastic girls draped in tiny fabric dresses abounding in ribbons and lace. Those were no fun. Her favorite companions were the earth beneath her feet, the sun's heat on her skin, and the animals in the forest.

But one stuffed animal would always have a place in her heart. A yellow stuffed bee she named Coda. A constant companion from age 5 onward. 13 years later, Coda still sat on her bed, enjoying the silence.

There was no replacing Coda, even as one of his wings got ripped off and his yellowness lost its luster.


	29. Starlight

**29\. Starlight**

* * *

"What's up, Kamil?" Unexpectedly, Kamil of all people appeared at Agate's front door.

His cheeks dusted pink, Kamil tipped his purple hat to her. "I was wondering...would you like to go to the Starlight Gala with me tonight?"

Agate's heart stopped. Was Kamil Flores asking her out? On a date? She shook her head. That couldn't be. Nobody had ever asked her out before. Her heart swelled.

She found herself flashing a big smile. "I'd love to!"

Kamil's green eyes sparkled with delight. "Swell. Where would you like to watch the stars?"

That was easy as pie to decide.


	30. Midnight

**30\. Midnight**

* * *

The very top of Sunnyside Farm was the best place to see the stars. At least, that's what Agate thought. Sunnyside Farm, where Eda's house once stood. Now, it was barren and empty. Still, Agate wanted to make happy memories there. She was sure Eda would like that.

Kamil's eyes saw only an ocean of stars, staring right at them with a blissful look on his face. Agate couldn't help but smile. Kamil looked so cute when he was lost in thought.

"The stars sure are beautiful," Kamil mused.

Agate agreed. "They sure are," Yet another wonderful gift from the universe.


	31. Foxes

**31\. Foxes**

* * *

One thing Agate liked to do was play with the foxes. They were always so energetic, romping around, hopping across logs, hiding behind trees, rolling on the grass. Even during the winter, when the snow would pile up all over Oak Tree Town, the foxes always enjoyed a good romp in the forest.

As did Agate, who was always good company.

"Wait up, little guys! Wait for me!" Being small and agile, the foxes always outran the ranger. But she didn't mind one bit. Foxes were always great fun to play with, and they liked her too. What was wrong with that?


	32. Missing

**32\. Missing**

* * *

"Little bunny! Where are you?" It was nighttime, and Agate searched all through the forest for a rabbit that had run away from her. With each passing minute, Agate's worries grew.

"Oh...I hope Miss Bunny doesn't run into the foxes…" Foxes ate rabbits. As much as she liked animals, she wasn't so naive as to think befriending them would change the predator/prey cycle.

Thankfully, a little grey head popped out from a bush, then hopped right out.

Overcome with relief, Agate scooped the rabbit in her arms. "There you are! Don't run off like that again!"

The rabbit twitched its nose.


	33. Fossils

**33\. Fossils**

* * *

"What's all this?" Kamil was at Agate's house one day. He noticed a vast collection of what appeared to be fossils, butterfly specimens, and pretty mineral stones in a rainbow of colors.

"Oh! My collection!" Agate was quick to show it off to her guest. "I travel a lot, and sometimes I bring home little trinkets like this every now and then."

She told him about the various fish fossils she found, the rocks she'd come across in caves, everything. Kamil listened intently.

"Very interesting. May I hear more?"

Agate beamed. "It'll be super long!"

"I think I can handle it."

Talk she did.


	34. Ghost Story

**34\. Ghost Story**

* * *

Ghost stories. The bane of her existence. Hearing them always plagued her with nightmares afterward. Especially one that a classmate told during a class trip about all the animals getting eaten by a mutated Frankenstein-esque monster.

She didn't dare try to think of her precious animals being mutilated by scary monsters. Blood, gore, guts, and everything. Hearing that story made her cry for days, and she was absolutely sure that said classmate made that story up to get her goat.

Well, it worked. She never did forgive that classmate for starting her hatred for ghost stories, even fun ones.


	35. Rain

**35\. Rain**

* * *

"Goodness!" Raeger exclaimed, looking up at the restaurant ceiling in alarm. "You can hear the rain on the roof."

"Yeah," Agate agreed, munching on some noodles. "It's raining cats and dogs out there."

The rain came down in sheets. It was falling so hard, one could barely see out the windows. Good thing Agate had brought her umbrella with her.

"You sure you can get back home okay?" Raeger asked, concerned. "I'd be more than happy to walk you home."

Agate smiled, waving her hand in disagreement. "Thanks, but no thanks. A little rain won't hurt me!"

To Raeger's relief, she had made it home just fine.


	36. Marriage

**36\. Marriage**

* * *

"Have you ever thought about getting married someday?"

It was a question that she had always heard. From her own parents to classmates from school. Now even Raeger was asking her. But something about the way others asked it made Agate feel like they were expecting her to do so. She knew Raeger was only curious, so she wasn't mad.

"Not really," She replied. "I'm just not interested in that kinda stuff."

That had always been her answer. Strangely, instead of getting mad, Raeger simply smiled. "I understand. There's nothing wrong with that."

She wished others thought the same way.


	37. Decision

**37\. Decision**

* * *

If there was one thing Agate hated, it was other people trying to dissuade her from being herself.

"You really shouldn't be such a tomboy. You won't be able to get anywhere in life with that kind of behavior."

"You'd be better off just getting hitched to a nice man."

"Can't you wear something nice, like a dress? Those shorts really don't look good on you."

Agate hated it. But she wasn't going to give in. She was Agate, a ranger, who loved animals, exploring, and being among nature. She was going to be herself no matter what, even if the world tells her not to. This was her life, not theirs. This was her decision.


	38. Comfort

**38\. Comfort**

* * *

The news had come so suddenly. Agate's beloved grandfather had died. The minute she heard, she ran into the woods, curled into herself, and cried.

"Grandpa...why did you have to go?" Agate bawled into her hands, soaking them with her tears.

Hearing her cries, some animals popped out from their thickets, nuzzling against the girl. Birds sang lofty songs of sympathy. Rabbits, squirrels, mice, deer, and foxes all surrounded her, giving her consoling snuggles.

It was easy for Agate to feel their kindness and warmth. Once she finished crying, she stroke a young fawn's fur with one hand.

"Thanks, you guys. You're all the best friends a girl can have."


	39. Thanks

**39\. Thanks**

* * *

Lillie and Agate waited patiently for their food. All of a sudden, Lillie turned to Agate and said, "Agate? I really want to thank you."

Agate cocked an eyebrow, confused. "For what?"

"You've always been there for me," Lillie clasped her hands together. "You comforted me when Mom died. You babysit Melanie when I'm too busy to be with her. She's starting to be interested in animals. You even stood up to those girls who trash-talked me the other day."

Her bright smile and glimmering eyes were enough to make Agate's face blaze.

"I didn't do much. That's just what friends do."

"Still. Thanks."


	40. Company

**40\. Company**

* * *

On one sunny day, Agate laid down on a patch of tall grass near Giorgio's farm. He always let his grass grow tall so his animals would have plenty to eat when grazing. For Agate, this was paradise.

A small flower caught her eye. A pretty little yellow flower with delicate foliage, with some purple streaks. Kamil immediately came to mind. The flower was like him: timid, restrained, but still bursting with unmatched beauty and sweetness of its own.

As the thoughts lingered, a familiar pair of brown shoes pushed through the grassy barriers to approach her.

"Hi, Agate. Do you have room for one more?"


	41. Stumble

**41\. Stumble**

* * *

Watching Raeger cook and give meals to everyone was like watching one of those Noh plays to Agate. Each dish was perfectly made, and the way he put them down at the tables with perfect precision was unlike anything Agate had seen. Since when was there in art in being a waiter?

But not even Raeger was perfect. "Whoa!" Raeger's foot bumped into a stool, grilled sweetfish sliding right off a plate. "Oh no!"

"Got it!" Quickly, Agate sprang in front of him, hands grabbing the fish before it could go splat.

"Whew!" Relieved, Raeger sighed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!"


	42. Why?

**42\. Why?**

* * *

"Agate. I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

Agate's heart thundered. Kamil was asking her out! He actually liked her! Conflicting feelings battled in her heart.

"I...I...I'd love to!" She stammered. "But...why choose me? I didn't think you'd like me in that way. Why not...someone like Lillie or Elise?"

They were normal girls. Proper girls. Agate wasn't.

Kamil's smile answered everything, even before he spoke. "Because you're you. You're genuine and you're not afraid to be yourself. I've always liked you, Agate."

If hearts could explode, Agate's just did. But the world was in perfect alignment.


	43. Change

**43\. Change**

* * *

"So…" Elise's face blazed red as she approached Agate. For once, she wasn't acting superior or haughty. "I hear you and Kamil are dating now."

Wow, news really did travel fast in Oak Tree Town. With a smile, she replied, "Yes, we are."

She mentally prepared herself for another one of Elise's scathing remarks. But what she got instead was Elise smiling sweetly. "You two look cute together. I know he'll treat you well."

A genuine compliment? "Thanks!"

That wasn't something she expected. She did notice Elise had gotten nicer over the past few months, so this was definitely good.


	44. Horseback

**44\. Horseback**

* * *

"Be careful now!" Elise told her firmly. "Schneizel is very delicate!"

"I will!" Agate sat on Elise's beloved white horse, her hands tight around the reins. "Wow, I've never ridden a horse before!"

Elise flashed a sweet grin. "I'm glad you like it."

All they did was walk around Elise's manor, since Schneizel barely did much more than lightly gallop. It was a beautiful day, so a little walk wouldn't hurt.

"You've gotten a lot nicer lately, Elise."

"Have I? Ohh…" Elise averted her eyes. "You're exaggerating."

Of course, Agate knew it was true. People really could change when they wanted to.


	45. Words

**45\. Words**

* * *

Sometimes one didn't need words to communicate.

Kamil was the quiet type, and sometimes he would fall into silence when he couldn't say what he wanted to. But that was alright. Agate could tell he loved her, from the way his eyes would gaze at her. His getting her flowers on special occasions. Cooking dinner for her when she was tired from work. How soft his lips were when he kissed her on any part of her body. The warmth of his hands when they held hers.

Nothing else needed to be said.

Yes, actions spoke louder than words indeed.


	46. Disgrace

**46\. Disgrace**

* * *

Months had passed since they began dating. Agate couldn't have been happier with her new life. Sometimes she worried that things were too perfect. She wondered how she, a reckless, rambunctious, wild tomboy could snare a lucky buck like Kamil.

"Agate? What are you thinking about?"

"A bunch of my relatives said I'd be a disgrace if I didn't act normal," Agate said. "They said I'd never get married. But I never cared about that. I want to live life as myself and make my own choices."

"You're not a disgrace," Kamil reassured. "You're you, and that's okay with me."


	47. Letter (Kamil)

**47\. Letter (Kamil)**

* * *

 _Dear Howard and Laney,_

 _I have wonderful news. I have a girlfriend now. Her name is Agate. She's a very sweet girl, and I'm very lucky to have her in my life. If I ever come to Bluebell sometime, I'll bring her with me so you can meet her. She's a safari ranger, taking care of wild animals and the forests. She loves animals. I'm sorry I can't write more. I have a sale going on later today, so I'll write more later._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Kamil_

Kamil adjusted the flowers in the vase he bought for Agate after finishing up.


	48. Feather

**48\. Feather**

* * *

"Hi, Kamil!" Agate invited him inside. She noticed a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Yellow daisies and orange begonias. Her favorites. "Are those for me?"

His cheeks turned pink. "Yes. Here."

As Agate took the bouquet, she noticed a letter on the blooms. She opened it up, and something blue came floating right out.

A blue feather.

Wait...was this-? She opened the card that was inside.

Her heart thundered.

 _'_ _Will you be the fauna to my flora?'_

Kamil stammered. "I...I love you. Will you-"

Arms flung right over him, almost knocking him to the floor. "YES!"


	49. Letter (Agate)

**49\. Letter (Agate)**

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _Something wonderful happened to me! Kamil, the boy I told you about...he proposed to me! We're getting married! We're already making wedding arrangements right now, and I do hope you come! I didn't think something like this would ever happen...and it has! I feel like a bird, flying in the sky! I'm so happy! Anyway, I can't write long, so I'll write a longer letter soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Agate_

The day after she received the blue feather, Agate and her animal friends held a grand party in the forest. She was on cloud nine.


	50. Life

**50\. Life**

* * *

There were many directions in life she could have gone. Agate would have been happy with whatever she chose. She wanted to choose her own path, and she did. Or rather, her path found her.

There was so much to be thankful for. Her family, her friends, Coda, the animals, and best of all...Kamil, who loved her for who she was and wanted to be with her. Agate didn't think this was possible, but it happened.

She was going to make the most of her happiness. After all, the end of one story is the beginning of another. But through it all, she was still Agate.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I'm FINISHED! Man, this was fun to work on! I'm so happy I got to finish it, as this was an absolute pleasure to do. To those who reviewed, favorited, followed, etc., thank you so much! Special thanks goes to Durotos (Elizabeth) for her awesome and cute reviews, and for being an awesome friend since I first came into the Harvest Moon fandom not even a year ago. I promise to read and review more of The Shy Newcomer and your other stuff when I can! I hope you all enjoyed this little Agate adventure, as she's a really cool bachelorette who I feel needs more love.**

 **It won't be started right away, as I still want to finish my Pokemon and Tales of Zestiria long-fics, but I plan on writing several multichapter Harvest Moon fics soon. One will be for the Mineral Town-verse, and another for Trio of Towns. I might work on the latter, as that one will be shorter than the former, but I still have some planning and outlining to do. Anyway, thank you all for reading this stupid little drabble collection, for your patience, love, support, kindness, and for your love for this little farming game series! Hope to see you guys again!**


End file.
